


Overflow

by frozenCinders



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: "That's a good idea, but not what I was going for," Gilgamesh said. "Next time. But for now, a hand is all you need.""My word," Kirei chuckled, "what if someone were to see? I wouldn't even be able to say you were just doing as you liked if you're not the one touching me.""Good. Let them see how corrupt you are, holy man."





	Overflow

"Kirei! I need a mana transfer."

"No you don't," Kirei said absently, though he did nothing to stop Gilgamesh, who was already sinking to his knees.

"Who are you to deny me?" he asked with a smile. It was much less than innocent, and in fact, Kirei might feel threatened by it if their relationship wasn't what it was.

"I would never. I'm only aware that your mana stores are doing just fine."

"No, you're mistaken. In fact, I'm feeling so faint that I'm not even up to the task!" he faked a dramatic tone, resting the back of his hand on his forehead as if checking for a fever.

"Couldn't be. The King of Heroes is so weakened that he can no longer partake of blasphemy?" Kirei's voice had the undertones of laughter hidden in it.

"The fact that it's blasphemy is merely your fault for being in this church so often. Anyway, supply me with mana."

"You said you aren't up to the task. Are you feeling better already?"

"Not at all! I suppose you'll have to do the work yourself," Gilgamesh said, sitting in front of Kirei. He didn't even move to undress him, just sitting there expectantly with a wide smile on his face. Kirei matched it around a sigh before unzipping himself. He took his time just to see Gilgamesh's reaction. He only continued smiling up at Kirei, not a hint of impatience on his pleased face.

Kirei brought Gilgamesh's head closer but was met with resistance.

"That's a good idea, but not what I was going for," Gilgamesh said. "Next time. But for now, a hand is all you need."

"My word," Kirei chuckled, "what if someone were to see? I wouldn't even be able to say you were just doing as you liked if you're not the one touching me."

"Good. Let them see how corrupt you are, holy man."

Neither of their grins faltered as Kirei began moving his hand. He even unzipped his top and let his coat slip off his shoulder, watching temptation stir in Gilgamesh's eyes. He expected Gilgamesh to at least start fidgeting, but it seemed he had excellent self control when he wanted to. The most he did was scoot a little closer, drawing his face nearer.

After a few moments of idling, Gilgamesh moved his hands up to rest on Kirei's thighs. He pushed them apart a little and Kirei let him.

"I remember when you had no idea what you were doing," Gilgamesh reminisced aloud. "Just focusing all your energy on holding yourself back, keeping your noises from me. But you're not like that anymore, are you, Kirei?"

Kirei answered with a low moan and a slow blink, his smile still present. He sped his pace slightly when he noticed the flush on Gilgamesh's face. He felt a nipple harden of its own accord and decided to play with it more for Gilgamesh's amusement than his own. And Gilgamesh did indeed seem pleased, hands finally starting to fidget as they no doubt craved to replace Kirei's hands.

His fingers kneaded into Kirei's thighs and he licked his lips, maintaining eye contact despite the fact that what he desired was mere inches from his face. Maybe it was easier to control himself like that. So Kirei closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting a comfortable groan escape him.

"Since when do you know how to put on such a show, Kirei?" Gilgamesh seemed amused but genuinely surprised.

"Oh? It's to be expected, considering I learned from the best," he joked, earning a single "ha!" from Gilgamesh.

"I knew you were a fast learner. This is the first time I'm having you pleasure yourself in front of me."

"Shall it be the last?"

"I take it back. You must be entirely oblivious to consider such a thing."

Kirei allowed himself a laugh- is how he would think of it before he met Gilgamesh. He was always allowed to laugh now. He was allowed to express joy and inflict whatever he desired on himself as well as others, whether it be pleasure or pain. And Gilgamesh would encourage him with an unwavering smile.

That smile hovered ever closer to the head of his cock, and Gilgamesh, apparently unable to resist, licked at the slit. Kirei dug his hand into Gilgamesh's hair and pulled his head away.

"I thought you were abstaining," he reminded. Gilgamesh scoffed.

"You're making it awfully difficult to resist, you corrupt priest. Do you tempt all your followers like this?"

"As if the King of Heroes would put himself on the same level as mere human churchgoers."

"I want it in my mouth, _priest_ ," Gilgamesh demanded, pushing forward as much as he could with Kirei's hand holding him back.

"Indeed, as a priest, it is my duty to assist those beginning to fall to temptation. I will be your salvation, Gilgamesh," Kirei said, managing to keep a straight face AND an even tone. Gilgamesh had no such skill, bursting right into laughter.

"How can you say such a thing?! You ravage me daily! Why, just the other morning, you hauled me up onto the altar and had your way with me..! What a scary fake priest!" he laughed.

"I abhor such accusations. If you insist on slandering me, I'll have no choice but to punish you."

"Will you fuck me raw until I cry?" Gilgamesh was smiling so wide it almost looked painful.

"Nonsense. I would do that regardless."

Kirei let go of Gilgamesh's hair as he fell backwards laughing.

"The evil priest has jokes!"

"I must reiterate: I learned from the best."

Gilgamesh, still giggling, sat back up to return his attention to the task at hand. He sat expectantly but didn't make any moves. Kirei continued his pace before Gilgamesh could order him to.

Kirei had only closed his eyes for a second, but he opened them to find Gilgamesh's lips around the head of his cock. He suckled on it but didn't move besides that. Kirei took a moment to realize his hand had sped up in response, and he could see the smile in Gilgamesh's eyes.

Kirei barely swallowed a groan, forgetting he intended to perform for Gilgamesh, and pulled Gilgamesh's head away again.

"Open your mouth," he said. There was something vaguely exhilarating about an age old demigod eagerly obeying him in an instant.

Kirei's aim was purposely off, grazing the corner of Gilgamesh's mouth with a spurt of come, which he licked off without waiting for Kirei to finish. He stuck his tongue out to catch more of it and Kirei brought Gilgamesh's head forward to rest the tip of his cock on that tongue.

When his hand finally stopped, Gilgamesh kissed the last traces of come off of Kirei's cock and got up to sit next to him.

"Was that sufficient?" Kirei asked, as if it were actually about mana.

"Oh, absolutely. I'm feeling so energized that I think you may have even given me too much mana. Care to help me burn some energy?" he asked rhetorically, already climbing onto Kirei's lap. He sighed, already spent for the moment.

"There's no such thing as too much mana," he said, though he slid a hand down to touch Gilgamesh through his pants anyway.

"There are exceptions to every rule. I'm already overflowing with your prana. Fill me with everything else you have to offer as well, Kirei."

And Gilgamesh kissed him, silencing any further witty remarks.


End file.
